


Liquor and Lawman

by ThriceDeceased (JMDaniels)



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Switching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMDaniels/pseuds/ThriceDeceased
Summary: Returning to New York after a mission, Jack decides to stop by a gala before heading home. Holli isn’t too happy with him when he gets to the apartment, but he makes it up to her.
Relationships: Jack | Whiskey/Original female character
Kudos: 3





	1. Bandit Comes Home

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Can’t tell your coworkers that you’re dating an agent from a rival organization that they don’t even know exists! Boy, has this thing evolved since I had the initial idea for it.

_“Hey, Doc? You’ve got one approaching. Not one of the targets.”_

She set her drink down on the bar, staying carefully nonchalant as she prepared to turn down whoever was coming over to make conversation.

Al scoffed in her earpiece. _“Looks like Bandit must’ve left Carrie.”_

_Fucking Pinkies._ She let out a sigh, grip tightening on the stem of her glass as she waited.

A figure sidled up right next to her at the bar and she glanced over, offering a polite smile.

Yep. There’s Bandit, hat and all. Oh, she was going to _kill him._

He grinned right back, tipping his hat slightly. “Now, I must beg your pardon, but I was wondering what you’re drinking there. I’m fairly new to the world of fancy cocktails.”

She swirled her glass slightly as she looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. “It’s a Manhattan. One of my personal favorites.”

He chuckled. “I suppose that’s fitting. And what’s in it?”

“It’s usually some bitters, whiskey, sweet vermouth, and a cherry,” she said bringing the drink up for a sip.

“I’m used to drinking whiskey straight. Best way to enjoy it, if I do say so myself.”

She shrugged lightly. “I like my whiskey with a little bit of flourish.”

He leaned an elbow on the bar, eyes shining with amusement. “Is that right?”

_“We’ve got one on the move, Doc. Heading toward the west hall,”_ Al said in her ear.

She glanced over his shoulder as if noticing something before offering an apologetic smile and touching a hand to his arm. “I am so sorry, but I’ve been waiting for a friend and I think she just walked in. She’ll get lost in here if I don’t go grab her. Please excuse me.”

He waved a hand, giving her a nod and one last smile. “Of course.”

She picked up her glass and made her way through the crowd, walking toward the west hall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She paced back and forth in the living room of the apartment, a glass of wine in her hand. Irritation burned through her blood, even while her heart was brimming with joy.

When she heard a key in the door, she paused and set her glass down, turning to face the door, arms folded and expression pinched as he walked in. 

He met her with a beaming grin, setting his suitcase on the ground and a bottle of what could only be champagne on the counter, his hat quickly joining it. “How’s my sweet Peaches?” he greeted, sauntering over to her with open arms.

“What _the fuck_ were you thinking?!” she snapped, taking a step away from him and fixing him with a scowl.

He stopped, resting his hands on his hips. “Well, I was thinking I’d be getting some sugar,” he drawled.

Her eyes narrowed. “You know that’s not what I mean, Jack,” she growled. “You said you’d meet me at home after your mission debrief.”

“Had the debrief on the plane,” he said with a shrug.

She raised an eyebrow, lips pursed. “So you decided to attend an art museum gala right off the plane, jetlag be damned?”

Grinning lazily, he walked over to her. She didn’t step back this time, letting him place his hands at her waist. “You know I wouldn’t let a thing like jetlag keep me from seeing you as soon as I could, Peaches,” he told her.

“I was working, Jack!” she exclaimed, stabbing a finger into his chest. “We can’t be seen together in a place like that, especially when the Pinkies are actively monitoring the cameras to warn me about shit. It’ll be months before Al shuts up about how Burt Reynolds tried to hit on me!”

He pouted and squeezed her hips, eyes softening. “But Holli, baby. I missed you.”

“No! No, you don’t get to look at me like that when I’m pissed at you, Jack.” She shook her head at him. “This is about us staying safe and not being stupid. You can’t approach me when I’m in the field!”

He sighed, gently pulling her closer. “I promise it won’t happen again.”

“It better not,” she said with a huff.

He pressed a light kiss to her lips. “I did miss you,” he murmured.

Face warming slightly, she kept her arms crossed. “Mm-hmm.”

“I love you, Peaches,” he crooned, taking a slow step around her so that he could pull her back against his chest. “I couldn’t wait to get back home to you.”

She bit the inside of her cheek, crossed arms tightening.

He nuzzled his face into the side of her neck. “I about lost my mind when I saw you in this dress, baby,” he whispered, brushing his lips over her skin as he curled his fingers into the elegant golden fabric, slowly inching the hem up from where it grazed the floor. “All I could think about was my sweet Peaches with her pretty dress all hiked up,” the tip of his tongue swept along the pulse just beneath her jaw, “while she sat on Daddy’s face.”

“You ruin this dress and I’ll ruin you,” she warned, her voice a touch too high.

He chuckled, breath warm on her bare shoulder. “Is that a promise? I ain’t about to complain if you want to take over tonight, Peaches.” 

The hem of her dress brushed just above her knees and she let herself lean into him.

“But, if I’m not mistaken, I do believe that it’s my turn to take the lead. Hmm?” He smiled, mustache tickling her lightly.

She loosed a shuddering breath.

Her dress was hiked up dangerously high and he gathered all the fabric in one hand, freeing the other to sweep, warm and broad, along her bare thigh.

Holli gasped. Uncrossing her arms, she reached for his hand with one of hers, the other flying up to tangle in his hair.

He ran his fingers along her damp panties just as she wrapped a hand around his wrist. She gripped him tight but didn’t try to move him. Those fingers dragged over her covered pussy before pressing up against the bundle of nerves that set her alight.

“Please, Daddy,” she moaned, thighs squeezing together around his hand.

He took his hand away for a moment, making her whine softly, and slipped it down the front of her underwear, letting a finger glide into her aching core.

She pulled at his hair, eyes sliding shut as his finger slowly curled. “More, Daddy. Please, I need more.”

“That’s my girl,” he rumbled, easing another finger into her and curling them together, slowly pumping. “Already so wet for me.” He put the slightest bit of pressure against her clit with the heel of his palm and kept it there until she was squirming.

“Daddy,” she groaned. “Harder, please. It’s not enough.”

A growl rose from deep in his chest. “You’re gonna take whatever Daddy gives you.”

She tugged his hair and tried to press his hand more firmly against her clit. “Harder, Daddy,” she whined.

Taking all pressure off her clit, he slid a third finger into her.

She cried out at the stretch of it, legs trembling.

“What did I say?” he chastised, letting go of her dress and wrapping an arm tight around her waist, three fingers still buried inside her. “You can’t even listen to simple instructions and now you want to start making demands? That ain’t how this works, darlin’.”

Her feet were suddenly lifted off the floor as he straightened, a shriek of surprise tearing out of her as his fingers continued pumping while he carried her toward the bedroom.

“I came home looking for some sugar, and you didn’t want to give me any,” he drawled low next to her ear. “But don’t worry, baby, I’m more than happy to take it from this sweet little pussy.”

She whimpered softly. The rough stretch of three thick fingers was sure to leave an ache between her legs in the morning, and the lack of stimulation on her throbbing clit was making it hard to do anything other than try to squeeze her thighs together in a feeble attempt to relieve some of the pressure.

Jack marched into the bedroom and dropped her unceremoniously onto the bed, her legs pressing together tight at the lose of his touch as she rolled off of her stomach and looked back at him.

“Daddy, I—”

He interrupted with a broad palm on her chest, pressing her flat on her back as he parted her thighs around his waist and caged her against the mattress. His mouth was on hers and he gripped a wrist in each of his hands, pinning them down. 

She gasped against his mouth and he took that as an invitation to let his tongue explore her, running along her lips before delving in. Her tongue still held the dry tang of the wine she’d been drinking and he groaned softly, mouth slanting against hers to press deeper as he ground his hips into hers.

A swirling heat pulled taut with each brush of denim against her still covered clit and she whined high and desperate into his mouth.

His hold on her wrists tightened before he let them go. “Keep ‘em right there, understand?”

Holli nodded vigorously. “Yes, Daddy.”

He hooked his fingers into the waistband of her panties and slid them down her legs, tossing them off to the side and spreading her legs wide to give one last slow grind against her hot cunt.

Her eyes squeezed shut and she grasped at the duvet, a rough moan slipping out of her.

He drew back, patting her thigh. “Scoot, Peaches. Daddy needs to lay down before you can sit on his face.”

Breath hitching, she moved out of the way, watching as he slipped his jacket off and tossed it onto the bench at the foot of the bed. 

The bed dipped when he sat down and tugged his boots off before swinging his legs up. He got a firm grip on her thigh as he eased down onto his back, pulling her toward him. He was beaming. “I’ll take that sugar now, darlin’.”

She gathered the skirt of her dress around her hips and moved up closer to his head. Straddling his chest, she gave him a sly grin as he shifted her thighs wider and pulled her down to his mouth.

His tongue scorched through her folds, drawing a needy groan from her, her fingers diving into his hair. It was all slow, leisurely licks along the length of her pussy and warm hands squeezing her thighs, the fabric of her dress shifting over her skin wherever he let his fingers explore.

A hand left his hair and braced against the headboard when he lapped up into her, parting her with his tongue. His rumbling moans burned through her, settling heavily in her pussy and making her dizzy with arousal.

“Always so sweet for me, Peaches,” he drawled, turning his head just enough to nip at her thigh before bringing his attention to her clit. He circled it with his tongue, flicking across it gently.

“Oh, yes, Daddy,” she breathed, fist curling tight in his hair. She ground down on his mouth, desperately seeking out more friction.

He sucked her clit into his mouth and her lips parted in a silent cry of pleasure. Arms wrapping around her thighs, he held her flush against him as he let his teeth graze the bundle of nerves, a high keen forcing its way out of her throat. She squirmed, simultaneously trying to get closer to and escape the sensation, but his hold on her kept her right where she was. 

Her insides pulled taut, a blissful ache down deep that had built up for what felt like so long that the release overwhelmed her. She came with a sharp “ _Fuck,_ Daddy!” and a white-knuckled grip on the top of the headboard as the muscles in her thighs quivered.

But then Jack wasn’t letting her shift away, his lips still wrapped around her clit. She whined as the stimulation stopped easing her down from her first orgasm and started building up into another one instead, the pleasure cutting up through her whole body.

Her auburn hair was stuck to the back of her neck, the bodice of her dress clinging to her sweaty skin. Strong fingers dug into her thighs and she had to grip the headboard with both hands to stay balanced as a second orgasm crashed into her. Her legs were starting to shake.

Her hands flew back down to pull at his hair when he didn’t let up, trying to push him away, whimpering as the drag of his tongue on her clit shot pain all through her. “Stop it, Daddy! Please!” Tears burned behind her eyes as she looked down at him, tugging his hair sharply.

His eyes opened, fixing her with a dark look. “Take what Daddy gives you,” he growled against her pussy.

She shut her eyes tight, a sob leaving her as she uselessly flexed her legs, trying to push herself away from his mouth as pleasure-pain twisted deep in her cunt.

A broken cry tumbled out of her as she tensed up, sparks flying behind her closed eyelids. Her orgasm brought a rush of tingling numbness to her whole lower half and Jack finally released her, letting her slump off of him. 

She panted against the bed, eyes half-shut, not really caring if her makeup was ruining the duvet as she came down from the overwhelming high. Blearily, she watched him sit up and look at her, trying to catch his own breath, face wet with her arousal.

He gestured to her dress, brow furrowing slightly. “You need any help getting outta that?”

She squinted at him. “You’re such an asshole,” she managed to huff.

His brows rose dramatically as he brought a hand to his heart in mock hurt. “Now, why would you say a thing like that?”

“I can’t feel my pussy or my legs and I need to take a shower,” she griped, glaring at him accusatively. 

He relaxed into an easy grin. “I guess I’ll just have to join you so I can hold you up,” he said, reaching out to her and pulling her toward the edge of the bed by her legs.

A hand grasped his tie suddenly, yanking him forward until she captured his mouth with her own, tasting herself and reaching down to palm the erection in his jeans.

He planted a hand on either side of her, groaning softly against her lips.

Holli drew back slightly. “I missed you, too,” she whispered with the hint of a smile.

His grin widened and he pressed a sweet kiss to the corner of her mouth, pulling her tight against him and burying his still slick face against her shoulder, making her laugh.

She wrapped one arm around him, the other still between them as she rubbed a hand over his cock. She pressed her lips to his ear. “Now, bring me to the shower so I can show you how we do things over at Lawman,” she purred.


	2. Switch Things Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Holli’s turn to take charge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Whiskey is a SWITCH.

“I thought you wanted to pick someone up tonight, Peaches,” said Jack, a brow raised as Holli pulled him into the bedroom.

She flashed a sharp grin. “Oh, I do. I just want to play with you for a little while before I share you for the night, Daddy.” Reaching out for him, she took hold of his jacket and drew him close, plucking the hat off his head with one hand so she could pull him down into a kiss with the other.

His hands skimmed down her sides before shifting down to her ass, squeezing firmly and pressing his hips to hers as her tongue slipped into his mouth. Her nails grazed across his scalp, earning a low groan and a shallow thrust from him.

She steered him across the room until he was backed into a wall, his hat dropped on the bench at the foot of their bed so she could use both hands. She tugged at his jacket. “Off,” she commanded.

She stepped back far enough for him to shrug out of it, hands and mouth back on him before it even hit the floor. He moved to grab her ass again but she caught his wrists and held them, nipping at his lower lip. Leaning back, she smiled at him, thumbs rubbing circles onto the insides of his wrists.

“Hands up, Daddy,” she said, biting her lip lightly.

Jack looked up. She’d backed him right under the little set of rings attached to their wall. A thrill ran up his spine as he gazed back down at her. “Goddamn, Peaches, you’re gonna be the death of me,” he said, shaking his head, eyes hungry.

She released his hands and he held them in front of him while she went to her nightstand. He grinned when she came back with a length of soft red rope. 

“If you want to use the lasso, all you have to do is ask,” he told her as she began tying his wrists together.

Holli scoffed, shooting him a little smirk. “I want to restrain your hands, not cut them off.”

“You wouldn’t have to worry about a thing like that, darlin’. I’d show you how it works.”

“Are you saying you don’t like my pretty red rope, Daddy?” she asked, pouting her lip even as she continued wrapping his wrists. “It’s nice and soft and it digs in,” she tightened the rope as she met his eyes, “just enough to feel it.”

His breathing picked up a bit. “Oh, I do love the red, baby. There ain’t a doubt about that.”

“Then put your hands up, Daddy,” she said, eyes blazing as she patted his cheek.

A wide grin broke out on his face. “Yes, ma’am.” 

She stepped back to pull the bench over from its place before climbing up onto it to slip the rope through one of the rings over his head, neatly tying his hands up. When she was done, she gave the rope a sharp tug to make sure it was secure and stepped down with a satisfied smirk.

Taking hold of Jack’s chin, she pressed a slow kiss to his lips and hummed as he tried to lean further into it. She tilted his face up slightly so she could kiss along his jaw, one hand running down his chest and pulling at the fabric of his white t-shirt until it was untucked. Her fingers danced along the skin exposed just above the waistband of his jeans. 

Featherlight kisses on his jaw became delicate nips down his neck. She slipped her hand up under his shirt, tracing up his side as she pressed close to him, breasts against his chest, hips tilting more flush to his.

He was breathless, muscles going taut and loose with each drag of her fingers along his bare skin, mind fogging when she let go of his chin and cupped the side of his neck instead, thumb tracing his adam’s apple.

“You’re so sexy like this, Daddy,” she murmured against his throat. She licked a hot stripe up his neck and he groaned, hips bucking forward. Nails grazed across from his side to his stomach, earning a low hiss from him, and she pressed his lower half closer to the wall. “So naughty.”

“Please, Peaches,” he rasped. He just wanted her to touch him where it counted, or even just slide his jeans down so he wasn’t straining against unforgiving denim. Denim that was doing little to hide how hard he was.

The hand under his shirt lowered, fingers dragging lightly through the hair that trailed down to his waistband. “What do you need, Daddy?” she asked softly, shifting her grip on his neck so she could give it the barest squeeze.

He let his eyes close at the suggestion of pressure, a moan rising from deep in his chest. “I need,” he licked his lips as she hooked the tip of a finger into the waistband of his jeans, “I need your hands on me, baby. I’m so fuckin’ hard, Peaches. Drivin’ me crazy.”

He felt the smile on her lips as she kissed back up to his jaw, that one finger still moving back and forth, just barely hooked into his jeans. “I didn’t know you were going crazy.” She brushed her lips over his. “You should’ve said something sooner,” she told him. The hand around his throat slid down his body until her palm was flat and warm on his thigh, rubbing up and down just to the side of where he wanted her. “You want me to touch this thick cock, Daddy?”

_“Yes,”_ he ground out. “Fuckin’ _please,_ Peaches. Daddy needs it.”

“Oh, _Daddy."_ She caught his mouth more fully, tongue running over his lower lip as she groaned, both of her hands sliding up under his shirt and ghosting over his warm skin. 

He sighed into her mouth, her touch sending a shiver from his scalp all the way down his spine. When she dug her nails into the sensitive skin over his ribs, he let out a loud moan that she cut short with a tilt of her head as she let her tongue brush his.

She drew back slowly to look at him, grey eyes dark. Her fingers traced their way back down, coming to a stop on his thighs as she smiled up at him and whispered a soft “No.”

_“Baby,”_ he pleaded as she moved away, her hands leaving him. He blinked at her in a desperate haze, knees close to buckling at the loss.

Her fingers danced up her thighs and under her skirt while she kept that easy little smile aimed at him. Then, he watched her drag her underwear down her legs. The lacy panties dropped to the floor before she sat down on that bench she’d pulled up close and placed his hat on her head.

It was a bit too big for her, so she tipped it back to keep it from falling into her eyes as she spread her legs and hiked her skirt up. She made sure he could see her pussy as she slipped two fingers along her slick folds. 

Biting her lip, she looked up at him, hot satisfaction spreading through her when she found his gaze trained between her thighs.

“Peaches,” he grunted, tugging half-heartedly at his restraints.

She spread wider for him, tracing her entrance. “You make me so _wet,_ Daddy,” she said breathily. A soft moan escaped her as she pressed a finger in. One finger was so easy when she was that consumed by arousal. _“Fuck,_ Daddy, it’s so good.” She curled her finger, gently thrusting a few times before she eased in a second. Her hips rocked with each drag along her walls.

Jack was slack-jawed and panting as he watched her slowly fuck her own fingers. 

She pressed a thumb to her clit lightly, her moans rising an octave, eyes falling shut for a moment as she lost herself working careful circles over the little bundle of nerves. When her eyes opened again, they burned into him. She slid right to the edge of the bench until her knees were barely touching his legs.

“Do you want to see me cum, Daddy?” she asked, tracing tighter circles, fingers thrusting faster. “Would that drive you even crazier, if I came for you like this?” Arousal tightened low in her stomach.

His cock throbbed painfully in the confines of his jeans and his whole body was straining toward her. “Please, baby,” he whined, voice rising with need.

“Please what, Daddy? Tell me what you want,” she demanded, scorching him with a look.

His hands curled into fists over his head, face twisted in frustration. “Please cum for me, Peaches,” he begged, voice ragged. “Please, baby. I want to see that pretty pussy cum all over your fingers. Fuck, you look so fucking good, baby.”

Letting out a breathless laugh, she pressed harder on her clit. “You’re always saying the sweetest things, Daddy,” she panted with a smile. She tipped her head back, the hat almost tumbling off as she closed her eyes. Her muscles pulled taut and she rubbed her clit faster, right on the edge of release.

The sound of Jack’s strangled moan tipped her over and she came apart around her fingers, cursing low and gasping his name.

She came down slowly, chest heaving as she withdrew her fingers.

Jack was breathing just as heavily, his head dropped forward with his chin on his chest, the bulge at his crotch straining.

Holli sat forward and placed a hand on his thigh to bring his attention back to her.

His eyes were glassy with arousal, lips parted and cheeks flushed. His hooded lids lowered even further as he watched her suck her fingers clean. Her other hand rubbed and squeezed his thigh, coaxing a low groan from him, along with a few lazy thrusts.

“Do you want me to make you cum now, Daddy?” she murmured up to him, shifting so that his legs were between hers as she ran her hands up and down both of his tense thighs. 

He nodded vigorously, trembling. _“Yes,_ Peaches. Yes, baby, _please._ Fucking need you so bad,” he whined.

She gave him a sly grin. “Oh, Daddy, you know I love it when you beg for me.” 

Her fingers trailed close to the outline of his rigid cock and he sucked in a breath. Despite how much he clearly wanted her to, she didn’t actually touch it. She had other plans.

Scooting the bench a little further forward, she leaned in and kissed his belt buckle, nails digging into his thighs until he whined. “You’re gonna cum just like this, Daddy,” she told him as she took his hat off her head and set it aside. “I’m gonna tease you and play with you until you can’t take it anymore.”

Jack whimpered softly.

She pushed up the hem of his t-shirt and pressed a kiss to the trail of hair just above his waistband, her eyes finding his as she looked up. “I don’t think you have much longer before you ruin these jeans, Daddy. Are you gonna show me how you can cum without having that big cock touched at all?” Another soft kiss to that same spot, hands still squeezing all along his trembling thighs. “I know you must be _aching,_ your cock so hard in these _deliciously tight_ jeans.”

_“Holli,”_ he begged, voice cracking.

“Yes, Daddy?” she asked sweetly. “I bet you’re so close it hurts now, aren’t you? Still want me to touch you so bad.” She squeezed so close to his dick that she could feel it twitch. “You just look so fucking sexy like this, Daddy, and I can’t bring myself to take your clothes off. Such a big thick cock, so hard it’s fucking _throbbing,_ and there’s nothing to grind against, nowhere to use it.” She nipped at the softness of his lower stomach, watching the tendons in his neck pull taut. “You can’t do anything except strain against these jeans until you cum all over yourself.” Her little pink tongue dipped out, swiping over his skin before she ran hot, opened mouthed kisses all up his happy trail to his navel, one glance at his face telling her that he was right at the edge. “Cum for me, Daddy,” she growled, biting into the soft skin of his stomach and digging her nails into his thighs.

His head fell back as he came hard, pulsing hot in his jeans and letting out a high wail that quickly dissolved into a gritted out series of curses alongside her name.

Smoothing her hands up and down the backs of his thighs as he came down, she brushed featherlight kisses right over the spot where she’d bitten him. “Did so well for me,” she cooed. “So good, Daddy.”

Still catching his breath, eyes closed and head back against the wall, he shifted his stance to reduce some of his growing discomfort.

She stood up, hands coming to rest on his chest as she nuzzled her face against his neck. “What do we say, Daddy?” she asked softly, lips pressed to his skin.

He turned his head, leaning it against the top of hers and kissing her hair. “Thank you, Peaches,” he murmured.

Rising up on her toes, she gave a hum of approval and quickly pecked his cheek. Then, she stepped up onto the bench and untied the knot that kept him connected to the wall, coming back down as she unwound the rope from around his wrists until he was free.

He sagged against the wall, shoulders aching while she gently rubbed his hands and wrists, working her way up his arms. Once he opened his eyes, he just stared at her until she was done, smiling when her hands moved up from his shoulders to hold his face. 

She smiled back, gazing up into those warm brown eyes before she drew him into a sweet kiss and melted against him, running her fingers through his hair. 

They both sighed and he rested his hands on her hips, tracing little circles with his thumbs. It was a while before Holli leaned back on her heels slightly, still only an inch or two from him, and let her palms slide down.

“Let’s get you cleaned up,” she said, patting his chest affectionately. “I want to check into the hotel before we head to Protocol.”

He shifted up a bit to kiss her forehead. “Yes, ma’am.”


End file.
